Tugger's Mane
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: ONESHOT: Tugger's humans shave off his mane, now he thinks that no-one will like him, Can Etcetera make him think otherwise


**I don't own cats. **

* * *

It was early hours in the morning, Tugger had finally stayed in his owners house all night. He was curled up on his pillow. His owners had got up, they were staring at the fluffy Tugger, who was called Tiger to them.

"Look at him, he is much to fluffy to live in this house" The female told her husband. Her husband nodded.

"We have two options, Sell him or shave him." Tugger looked up at the males remark, Shave him!. If they even tried to they will have less fingers. The women went into her drawer and took out the scissors. Tugger tried to make a run for it but the male caught him just in time.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Tiger" the Women advised Tugger, Tugger gulped. He was losing his mane. Everyone would hate him if he didn't have his mane. But the humans did as they wanted, Tugger closed his eyes not wanting to see any of it. He finally opened his eyes only to see tons of fur on the ground. He felt like he was going to faint. His maane was now no more.

"Doesn't he look much better" The women told her husband, he nodded. Tugger was nearly sick. As soon as his owners let go off him he bolted to the door. He needed to get back to the Junkyard.

* * *

He walked towards the Junkyard, thoughts in his mind were telling him that no one would like him, he was just a normal tom with an attitude. He might even lose his fan club or lose the queen he loves so deeply, Bombalurina. His thought were annoying him, no one would think of him differently, he was still the same Tugger but he was mane-less.

"TUGGER" Munkustrap shouted at the tom who was in the middle of the road. Tugger looked around he saw that a car was going full speed at him. Tugger screamed he was to much in shook to move. Munkustrap then ran forward towards Tugger and got him out of the way.

"Hey thanks Bro." Tugger smiled at the tom. Munkustrap held his now bleeding tail in his paws. "Oh, I'm sorry, Munku" Tugger did feel bad for him but he still was sad about his his mane. His neck was cold as usually it was warm.x

"It's fine Tugger, Hey where is your mane?" Munkustrap asked the mane-less tom.

"My owner's didn't like it so they decided to cut it all off. Will it grow back?" The Maine coon asked the tabby. Munkustrap didn't know the answer. He simply shrugged.

"You off to the Junkyard, then?" Munkustrap quickly changed the subject. Sure he didn't like his brother upset but over something as stupid as his mane. He really needed to grow up.

"Yeah, I'm off to the Junkyard. Don't want to see my owners for a while." Tugger replied with no enthusiasm which he usually had. Munkustrap led the way too the Junkyard with Tugger closely behind him. He liked it that Munkustrap wasn't treating him ant different, he just hoped that was the same with the other cats. As they entered the Junkyard Jellylorum came running up to them.

"What happened to you Munkustrap?" Jelly pointed out his tail which was covered in blood.

"Nothing, Jelly. I'm fine." Munkustrap lied. He was feeling dizzy and sick. But he didn't want any fuss. As soon as he said so he dropped to the ground. Jellylorum motioned Tugger to help her take him in the clinic. He didn't want to because everyone would see that he didn't have his rock star mane. But he still did as Jelly told him. As soon as he put Munkustrap down on the bed he made a beeline to his den. He didn't what anyone else to see him like this. He planned on staying in his den till his mane grew back. The other Jellicle's wondered why he wouldn't come out. He even wouldn't let Bombalurina in. She was upset, now she mostly stayed with Demeter, crying. Etectera finally had enough with this, She hadn't seen her idol in ages.

She left her group of kittens and walked straight into Tugger's den. When she was inside she looked around for the Rum Tum Tugger, he was know where to be seen.

"TUGGER, Where are you?" She screamed. She needed to see him right now. Tugger got up from where he was cradling himself.

"Etectera, why have you come here. I'm hiding for a reason." Tugger told the kitten, Etectera gasped at the sight of him, he was unkept and mane-less. She didn't believe it, but she had to.

"I know, My owners got rid of it, please don't hate me." Tugger pleaded his last word. Etectera giggled. She didn't like Tugger for his mane, she liked for him. Sure he could off kept himself clean but she still loved him.

"You still like me?" Tugger was surprised, he thought that everyone hated him but Etectera proved him otherwise.

"Of course i still love you, you're my idol and many other cats are worried about you." Etectera told the dusty tom. He laughed he always knew that Etectera would stick by him. She took his paw and led him out into the clearing. The sun burnt Tugger's eyes, he was too used to the dark room of his den. Every other Jellicle gathered around the curious cat. Some wondered where his mane was but ignored the face that it was gone. Tugger looked surprised as the cats started to greet him, it was like he was new to the tribe. Munkustrap smiled at the tom, Tugger saw that his tail was wrapped up in bandages. the kittens had crowded around him in no time.

"Hey hows your tail?" Tugger asked the tom who had saved his life.

"Fine, how are..." Before Munkustrap finished he was gobsmacked that Etectera was now kissing her idol. All of the kittens were laughing. Tugger himself was shocked. But he was glad that everyone still liked him even if he didn't have his mane.

* * *

A couple of months had passed by, Etectera and Tugger were going out, Bomba wasn't too happy about it but she quickly got over it. Munkustrap's tail had gotten better, Demeter kept changing the bandages on it and licking the wound. Tugger knew his mane was growing back but he didn't really care, what was he thinking he DID care, if anyone came up to him with scissor's again he would kill them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. MissMisto01**


End file.
